Coffee
by Casey Crowe
Summary: Zexion always woke up early in the morning, and when a certain blondhaired insomniac bounds in one day before Lexaeus, Xaldin, or Saix, he's more than a little surprised. [drabbleish] [Zemyx] [fluff]


**Coffee**

**Written by: Crow**

**Inspired by: Drinking coffee with my new emolicous-like hair falling in the way. And drawing Zexy.**

Aha, Lord forgive me. R,ICY! wasn't enough. xDDD I think needs another dose of my 'mad skillz'. And thus, this fluffy Zemyx fic. Hoorah. I don't know why they make such a great couple; they aren't even in the same games! D: It's like Xaldin and Xigbar; they don't interact, but they match perfectly. ...-stobs rambling and starts ranting-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or it'd be Organization XIV, and Xaldin and I and Xigbar would make thousands of love babies. :'D

xxx

Zexion was one of the few early birds in the Castle That Never Was; he, the other five apprentices of the now-late Ansem, and Saix. Xaldin supplied the six with coffee as they congregated in the 'living room' of the Castle; oh-so-mysteriously named 'Hazard's Defense'. Zexion was, as usual, the first in the chilly room, though something felt out of place; Xaldin or Lexaeus would usually be here by now.

Instead, Demyx came skipping in, his Organization XIII cloak haphazardly put on, sleep still encrusting his eyes. Zexion groaned, now realising why the other two apprentices were late; Demyx had most probably stopped them in the hall way, blabbering happily about this awesome butterfly in his room. How Zexion knew that was that last night, around midnight, Demyx had awoken him, squealing with excitement as he dragged the half-asleep Cloaked Schemer into his room to show him the sparkly, black-and-sky-blue insect.

Demyx's room was...unique, compared to the other Nobodies's rooms that Zexion had been in; Xemnas's, Lexaeus's, Xaldin's, and Marluxia's. Music sheets were Scotch-taped to the walls, his Sitar hanging over his never-made bed, and a veiw to outside in the raining, dreary city.

Zexion was wretched from his musings when Demyx all-out tackled him (he'd have to get back at Xigbar for teaching the lad about rugby and football,), spurting random nonsense about "Georgie the fifteenth, son of the late Georgie the fourteenth."

"...Demyx, please explain what the _fuck_ you're talking about. Wait, no, don't. I need coffee before I can understand a single word you're saying."

"Speak of the devil, and it shall come, Zexion." Xaldin snickered, setting the brown-black caffine beside him as he entered the room.

"Thank God. Now, Demyx, explain again. Some thing about - "

"Your hair's getting in your coffee, Zexy."

"I'm going to wash it any ways."

"I'll get it out _for you_ then, lazy." Demyx grinned, softly taking the hair and tucking it behind a pale ear.

Zexion rolled his eyes slightly at Demyx's show of affection infront of Xaldin. Why was the Melidious Nocturne up so damn _early_? Wasn't this normally the time when he'd be just closing his eyes and getting to sleep?

"Zeeeeeexyyyyyyy!" Demyx chimed, waving a hand infront of his friend's face.

"_What_, on God's green Earth?" Zexion snapped, now getting much more than a little irritated.

Zexion's face soon became flushed with color, a rosy tint crossing his cheeks, as Demyx leaned to where the would-be coffee stained hair was, kissing Zexion's cheek.

"Hn. Finally." Xaldin smirked, waving a hand in the air. "I was beginning to question your intelligence, Zexion. Should I go tell Xigbar to continue shooting Larxene's foot, and not to worry about the coffee today?"

"N-no. I just think that Demyx'll be joining us from now on." Zexion smirked, glancing over to hs mullet-hared companion.

xxx

Haha. I could make it longer, but my computer's cue to shut down soon. -pokes it irritably- I **may** make this a chapter fic after I'm finished with Raggedstar, I Choose You!. **May.** If I get enough good reviews, I'll chapterify it some time soon. x3 And the chapters won't be this short, I swear. This is just my morning induced idea scribbled down. xD


End file.
